IWF Monday Night Raw (May 10, 1999)
The May 10, 1999 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's RAW brand, which took place on May 10, 1999 at the O-Rena in Orlando, Florida. This was the Raw before, No Mercy 1999 (UK) Overview *Monica Seles was in attendance for the event. *Included an in-ring promo by The Union - Vince Matteson, Mankind, Test, Ken Shamrock, & the Big Show, with three security guards in riot gear - in which Vince called Shane Matteson out until Shane appeared on the stage with the Corporate Ministry :*Moments later, Commissioner Shawn Michaels interrupted Shane on the Titantron, with Michaels announcing that Vince McMahon would be the second special referee for the Austin / Taker match at Over the Edge, alongside Shane. :*Michaels then announced matches for later in the night. :*Farooq would face Bradshaw in a lumberjack match, with the lumberjacks being all the members of the Union, Test vs. Bossman in a nightstick match, Brisco & Patterson vs. the Mean Street Posse in a Loser Leaves the IWF match, Shamrock vs. Chyna, Show vs. Paul Bearer (if any Ministry member interferes, Taker loses his title shot at Over the Edge), Cactus Jack vs. Mideon & Viscera in a handicap hardcore match, IWF Women's Champion Sable vs. Debra in a evening gown match (if Sable fails to show, she's stripped of the title), and Austin, Rock, & Vince vs. Triple K, Taker, & Shane :*Michaels then asked that the Union's three security guards to unmask, with one being Pat Patterson, the other being Gerald Brisco, and the third being the special referee for the main event - Shawn Michaels himself. *Featured a Steve Blackman vignette. *Included a Beaver Cleavage vignette in which Beaver's mom cleaned up his scraped knee Results ; ; *Billy Gunn fought IWF Tag Team Champion Kane to a no contest at around the 5-minute mark when the Road Dogg and X-Pac came out to help Kane as he was tied upside down in the ring ripes, with Gunn and Road Dogg fighting into the crowd as X-Pac & Kane were jumped from behind by Mark Henry & D'Lo Brown, with Ivory. :*Henry & D-Lo were eventually pulled away by officials before being chased backstage by Kane & X-Pac prior to the bout, Gunn was approached by a planted female fan who jumped out of the crowd and hugged Gunn before she was pulled away by security *The Big Show fought Paul Bearer to a no contest at around the 3-minute mark when Show was jumped by all the members of the Ministry after calling them out. :*Moments prior, Show grabbed the microphone and asked if Commissioner Michaels would waive the stipulation that barred the Ministry from ringside after Show had laid Bearer out. :*Prior to the match, Bearer attempted to flee backstage but was stopped by Michaels, who then joined the commentary team. :*After the bout, the Union made the save for Show wielding 2x4s. *Debra defeated IWF Women's Champion Sable (w/ Nicole Bass) to win the title via reverse decision in a bra and panties match. :*Sable originally won the match at the 50-second mark after Debra became distracted by Val Venis at ringside. :*Moments later, as Val was backing off from Nicole Bass, who seemed to be coming on to him, Jeff Jarrett came out behind Venis and broke a guitar over his head. :*After the bout, Michael Cole attempted to interview Sable in the ring, with Shawn Michaels - who did guest commentary for the bout - then taking the microphone away, telling Bass to "Step off, mister", and said that the woman who gets her evening gown taken off should be the winner, therefore Debra was the new champion. *The Big Boss Man defeated Test in a nightstick match at 7:03 after hitting Test in the face with the nightstick as Test attempted a sunset flip. :*Moments prior to the finish, Bossman used a second nightstick when the referee wasn't looking *Cactus Jack defeated Viscera & Mideon in a handicap hardcore match at 4:36 by pinning Viscera following an elbow off the apron to the floor with a chair. :* After the bout, Cactus threw Viscera into the steel steps. *Bradshaw fought Farooq to a no contest in a lumberjack match at around the 2-minute mark when Viscera and Mideon entered the ring and tried to stop the bout, with Farooq and Bradshaw shoving them out of the way until the Big Bossman came out and cooled them down. :*Moments later, Mankind, Test, Ken Shamrock, and the Big Show - who served as lumberjacks for the bout - entered the ring with 2x4s and, after the other Ministry members fled the ring, all four men beat down Viscera with the weapons. *Pat Patterson & Gerald Brisco defeated Rodney & Pete Gas at 2:09 when Rodney submitted to Brisco's figure-4 as Gas submitted to Patterson's Boston Crab. :*Patterson & Brisco used "Real American" as their theme music. :*Due to pre-match stipulations, Rodney & Gas were forced to leave the IWF. :*If Brisco & Patterson had lost, they would have had to leave. *Jeff Jarrett (w/ IWF Women's Champion Debra) defeated Val Venis at 8:03 by hitting him with Debra's title belt after she slapped Venis in the face. *Ken Shamrock fought Chyna (w/ Triple K) to a no contest when Triple K and Shamrock began fighting before the bout began, with Shamrock dropping Triple K to the mat and hitting a belly to belly suplex on Chyna before storming off, upset that he was driven to the point where he would strike a woman. *IWF World Champion Steve Austin, The Rock, & Vince Matteson defeated the Undertaker, Triple K (w/ Chyna), & Shane Matteson at 4:38 when Austin defeated Shane with the Stunner. :*Moments earlier, Austin hit the Stunner on Shane and a dazed Vince made the cover, only for Austin to pull him off and hit a second Stunner on Shane before making the cover himself. :*Shawn Michaels was the guest referee for the bout. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00001.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00002.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00003.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00004.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00005.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00006.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00007.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00008.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00009.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00010.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00011.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00012.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00013.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00014.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00015.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00016.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00017.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00018.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00019.jpg May 10, 1999 Monday Night RAW.00020.jpg External links